Emerald Flame
by Lady Rina
Summary: Sometimes your true love is the person you least expect it to be! [KraxYu] [Contains Spoilers] [First Fan fic] [Complete as of the 24th]
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings Are Always Rough

Katra, I'm writing this for you! Since you've been in such a crappy mood lately I thought a kratos/yuan story might cheer you up. It better! Or I'll get mad at you X.X Seeing you know how much I love the pairing kratos/lloyd or kratos/zelos/ Anyways. For some reason I got this inspiration from our role-play. Yes yes yes!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my drivers permit in a month! And a few markers escorted throughout my house. And yes, I wish I did own Tales. Copyright... damn.

And there are spoilers in here, and dare I say it, Shonen-ai, so please do take heed.

Emerald Flame  
Dedicated to: Katandshadow

Dark snow covered spruce tears frowned throughout the frozen wasteland of Flanoir. The trees had been stripped of any green from the recent dasterious wind and ice storm that hit the region. The trees seemed to lean forward, as if to break at any passing moment. A vast silence reigned over the barren land. The land itself was once like other regions, but the abundant climate changes caused a severe transformation of the climate patterns. The only words to describe the weather on a night like this was, cold frigid, and full of secrets. Secrets that should have never been revealed, but will. This is where our story begins.

Trudging along the frozen wasteland on the outskirts of Flanoir was a man. Brilliant aqua hair could be easily mistaken for white in this blistering storm. Even his smallest breaths produced an icy vapor that quickly blew back into his face. A strongly made sable cloak was tightly wrapped around the man, for multiple reasons, but one being the sheer cold. The only expression his face bore was complete misery. From the cold and other looming thoughts. Silent emerald eyes were fixed on what seemed like a nothing-ness that lay in front of him. Even though he was half a mile away from the city, he didn't know he was. This cold could even disorient one of his excellence.

He continued on without speech, saving his breath for the work of his body. Every side around him was either a lonely silence, or the harsh wiping of the northern wind. His destination seemed so clear, so perfect when he had set out on this journey hours before, but now that idea was crushed into oblivion. Either he was going to die out here, or he would end up making it to the town, and then dying there. Both choices seemed hopelessly negative, but still he continued on his pointless march.

Hours upon hours passed. By a stroke of luck he had ventured in the right direction, and the pale light of fire burning in the lamps of Flanoir flickered in the near distance. Just that light, just the feeling of knowing you were about to succeed gave the man a glim of hope. But he internally burned himself for getting hopeful, even though he was close by. Anything could happen in that stretch of land that lay in front of him. Anything whatsoever. And that was why so many travelers feared the snowy region of Flanoir. Because of it's unpredictable weather, which could kill a man instantly. But this man, who was set on his ways was different, far more different then any other man. Except another. Another who was oddly close, even though the blue haired man didn't know it.

"What kind of fatuous array of actions is this? Adventuring in the scorn cold. And even more so alone. My, you have changed Yuan." The voice came from behind the man, known as Yuan, and sounded so strong. So strong of a voice in this endless cold. Twitching his left ear, he continued on, apparetenly ignoring the voice.

"Why do you ignore me so earnestly? You're going to die out here if you don't let me help you. I'm sure not even you would give up a chance to be saved at a time like this, even by me," The voice called out again. It was definitely a man's voice. Low and almost echoching in the cliffy region.

Yuan stopped his walking and remained stiff. Stiff, and freezing from the cold. Any thoughts of his journey were slowly starting to decade as the sheet of mental and physical anguish swept over him. Using any energy he had left, he mustered up a few words, bitter yes, but still words.

"I will not degrade myself to be saved by the likes of a heartless traitor..." And after those words everything went black for the man. His body fell limply into the icy snow, and his eyes instantly shut. He wasn't dead, but overworked, and weak.

The man who was speaking to Yuan only moments ago, walked up closer, now in full sight. Long strands of auburn hair rested on his head, and stern looking garnet eyes searched the fallen man that lay in front of him. He wore a odd combination of lilac clothes and multiple belts. He had the aura of a traveler, or perhaps a mercenary. A flicker of amusement passed his frozen lips before he bent down next to Yuan.

"Degrade yourself? Surely you know you have done that without my help."

His words were almost a riddle. Just toying with the fallen man. But even with his harsh words, he extended a gloved hand and ran it over the side of Yuan's face. Those stern eyes suddenly flickered from amusement to worry. Almost in a quarrel inside himself, he gently picked up the fallen man and held his numb body in his arms.

"Now I'm the one degrading myself," The auburn haired savior muttered, glancing down at Yuan's bliss less expression as he lay in his arms. Sighing heavily, the savior continued on to the town, full of energy. Energy built up, or energy just acquired from the idea of saving Yuan. He wasn't quite sure, but either way he had to continue on.

Finally arriving at what seemed like a deserted town, the savoir walked in, not caring what so ever on who saw him. His sterness had now completely vanished and was filled with a new strong will of getting the fallen Yuan to some place warm, before death approached either of them.

Flipping into what seemed like the town hotel, the savoir glanced around. No one was inside, but the temperature was fairly warmer. Possibly everyone had fleed at the first signs of a monsterous storm? Snickering, the man walked through the wooden hotel, down a few halls, to a room that wasn't locked. Managing to kick open the door without dropping Yuan, he walked in slowly and glanced around, just to be sure. Last thing he needed was an unexpected visitor.

"I swear, you're more trouble then you're worth," The savoir mutterted, dropping the fallen man's body on the bed. It was a few minutes before he had actually found a place to sit. His attention flickered from Yuan, then to the window where he watched the snow fall, not lessening it's force. They were due for a nasty storm, and possibly to be stuck in here. And the savoir was sure that wasn't what he or Yuan wanted.

A few hours trickeled by, slowly but surely. What had seemed like forever, the savoir noticed Yuan was starting to stir from his resting place. All the snow on Yuan had melted, and now he was just soaking wet, but never the less, in a warm place.

"W-hat's," Yuan began, cracking open an eye. A blanket of shock flooded him as he looked around the room, and his temper flared when he was his savoir sitting in the room alongside him. Biting down on his bottom lip, the man did the only thing he could do, complain. "What, do you think you're doing!" He pratically hissed.

"Now Yuan, is that anyway to talk to someone who risked their life to save you?" The savior snickered from his seat near the window. Ruby eyes taken off from the window were replaced by starring at Yuan, who was now standing furiously.

"You, saved me? I don't believe that, not one bit," Yuan hissed, still oblivious of the fact he was sitting in a hotel, safe from harm. Well harm from the outside world as it seemed.

"Don't be to decisive about my intentions. I was meerily making sure you wouldn't die. I could care less about the rest of your life however," The savoir murmured, eyes fixed on Yuan. His glare was almost like a sword being sliced through you. No other words could be used to describe his glance. It just wasn't something you would want to be stuck with looking at, to say the least.

"Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Yggdrasill playing ruler?" Yuan hissed, sarcastically. His eyes were also fixed on the other man, in a returning glare. Whatever quarrel these two shared between each other was not effected by the current crisis.

"You're so quick to accuse others of actions you're not sure of yourself," The savoir replied cooly. His temper did not flare, but a smile escaped his stern appearance. Almost a smile in amusement, dare say.

"Don't think I'm oblvious of the fact you're right by Mithos' side aiding him in his little 'quest', because I know all about. Once a human, always a human. You're a discrase to life."

His words were as harsh as the weather, but the other man took no offense. Seeing it was true, he could only grimmace at that fact. Lowering his auburn head, he mutterted a few choice words before meeting Yuan's gaze once more.

"And besides, shouldn't you be off playing with those Renegades?" The man questioned Yuan once more.

"I was attending business here in Flanoir before I found myself being saved against my will by you," Yuan snapped back, crossing his arms.

"If I hadn't saved you, you'd be still out there, possibly dead," The savoir explainied, still remaining a cool-head. It was many minutes before Yuan dared to speak. His words wouldn't come out, and he suddenely felt a little thanks to the man, but not a lot of thanks. Just the slighest hint.

"Why must you contiune to make my life miserable Kratos? Why can't you just forget about the past and let me be," Yuan whispered, glancing over at the man who was called Kratos. Yuan's emerald eyes watched Kratos for any return expression, but he found himself powerless to look at him anymore.

"Is that what you think i'm doing? Just toying with you by saving you?"

"Yes, I think it _is_ what you're doing." Yuan retorted.

"If that's how you feel, I'd gladly make my leave, but I believe we have found ourselves trapped in here," Kratos spoke, wearily. Placing a hand on his head, he began to stroke the messy strands of auburn hair he found there.

"We're _stuck?_ Stuck in this town, _together_! You're joking," Yuan hissed, walking up closer to Kratos. He was only a foot away while he starred down the other seraphim deifentely. Waiting for an answer, Yuan twitched his left eye, not taking his fixed glance off Kratos what so ever.

"I'm not foolishly bantering about our crisis," Kratos replied, hoarssely. He starred Yuan deeply in the eyes, almost in attempts to weaken the other man's defence. But Yuan wasn't having any of that.

"Well, if we are, dare I say, stuck in here together, this won't change any discomfort and hatred I have about you," Yuan hissed angriliy to Kratos. Still standing dangerously close to Kratos' face, so he knew he made his point across, he waited for a reply, or an understanding that he still hated everything about Kratos.

"I'm not sure if it's me you hate, or what I'm doing that you loathe," Kratos spoke, almost letting on a grin.

"No, it's defiently you I despise," Yuan hissed back.

Kratos just sat there, shocked at how much hatred he was getting from his former comrade. Yuan sharply turned his back to Kratos, and walked to the other side of the room. Kratos just contiuned to sit there, completely in a daze. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he didn't like Yuan to be mad at him, or the fact he was meerly surprised he hated him so much. Either way, Kratos found himself standing up, and oddly placing a hand on Yuan's shoulder.

"Why is that?"

"Why are you touching me!" Yuan hissed, slapping Kratos powerfully across the face. Everything went silent, and the only other sound was the forbidding winds rushing against the sides of the hotel. Yuan's eyes were fixed on the seraphim he had just smacked, without even thinking of his actions. The phrase 'I'm Sorry' lingered on his lips, but he never did say it. Kratos however, seemed throughfully in shock at Yuan's coldness towards him.

"You're right...maybe saving you was a bad thing."

"Well, you got what was coming."

"So violence is the answer to everything to you, isn't it Yuan?"

"What are you saying!"

"You can never discuss a problem without resorting to physical assaults. And to think we were friends."

"Now you're acting superior like you know everything. And you're right, why was I ever friends with someone like _you_."

That question filled the stiffness of the room. Kratos just starred blankly at Yuan, and turned away curtly, and looked down in disguist. Shaking, Yuan also turned away and thought for a moments. Cruelity was a strength for Yuan, along with his ability with his weapon, but when it came down to it, Kratos was right. As much as he hated to admit it.

"Fine then, I won't bother you, I'll take my leave. I'm sure I can brave this storm with all my equipment from Cruxis," He whispered to Yuan. It was more of a attempt to anger Yuan about his 'Cruxis' position. But he didn't really intend to leave, unless Yuan wanted him to that is.

"Do you really think you're going to survive out there?"

"If anyone can do it, yes I do believe I can."

"You'll die trying, Kratos," Yuan murmured, almost not trying to let on his worry. If he had any worry left to give. Crossing his arms, he awaited a response to Kratos. Almost in a few seconds, Kratos gazed back at Yuan, face to face.

"You're trying to stop me aren't you?"

"I-i'm not doing anything of the sort!" Yuan began, trying not admit the hint of worry he had. But for some reason all this discontent for Kratos was melting away and all he saw when he looked at Kratos was happiness. Which was odd seeing they never were so, different around each other.

"Wait, stop there," Kratos whispered, placing a hand on Yuan's shoulder. This time Yuan didn't strike out at Kratos but stand there, fearing the truth about their relationship. "Just give me the curtiousy of answering this question Yuan." Kratos began, but Yuan stutterted.

"Depends on what the question is."

"Just promise me you'll answer it," Kratos replied stubbornly.

"Ok fine, what is it."

"Do... you really want me to go?"

"I-," Yuan stutterted and starred at Kratos. Did he really want to tell Kratos goodbye after so many years? Deep down, Yuan had always wanted Kratos to stay forever, and not waver back and forth with his loyality. And now he was asking the question. "do you mean now? Or.. forever?"

"Forever?" Kratos blinked, unsure that Yuan had really just utterted those words.

"Yes..."

"Then, yes, that's the question now is it Yuan."

"Ok, then.." Yuan looked away and felt like crying. But he didn't try, seeing he didn't want to show how much this question meant to him. "Do you really want to know how I feel?"

"Of course."

"I want you to stay Kratos, I'm sick and tired of you betraying me time after time."

"Alright, then I'll stay," Stunned by Yuan's answer, all he could was wrap his arms around him. Yuan broke away uneasily.

"I didn't mean for you to get all emotional on me."

"Sorry," Kratos whispered. Maybe possibly their relationship would grow to that. Maybe even before this storm subsided, but although they could care less about the storm, it was increasing, and it was biding Kratos more time to learn how much Yuan really did care. Was he just saying it? Or did he really care. For now, he had time to find out. And possibly he wouldn't leave when it came down to it, just possibly.

AN:

yea, I'll write a few more chapters. Just because I know Katra would want it. Yea, I just saw a Drew Carey show, and I swear, if she saw this she would have screamed. Oh well. Sigh sigh sigh. Please review, trust me I'll contuine either way.


	2. Chapter 2: A Different Kind Of Hell

**I guess you could call this a chapter exchange? What's that you ask? Lol, I'll answer that. Katra said she'll only update her story if I update mine, and since she hasn't updated it for a week and a half, I felt compelled to update mine too. Yea, I'm a marsh mellow sometimes. Uh-huh. Yea, and after talking to my little sister about this pairing and plot, I've come up with a logical plan for this story. Yes, it will actually have a plot, gasp. And the relationship will grow slowly (I know Katra is un capable of slow kratos/yuan relationships...) anyhow, enjoy this chapter.**

**Reply to Review time!**

Katra..; Wait a second, I already answered your review on aim. You're not getting it answered here too, hehehe.

Dawn; Aww thank you :) I love your fanfictions too, hehehe.

* * *

Emerald Flame  
Chapter Two: A Different Kind Of Hell

Breakfast the next morning was not as blissful as Kratos had wanted it to be. The night's before conversation had led the two seraphim's to the idea of sleeping arrangements. At first it seemed like a huge issue, but Yuan had quickly resolved it, he himself slept in the bed, and Kratos sat either on the floor, or in the bathroom. He had his pick. Choosing the floor, Kratos had a miserable night, but the only light of this whole ordeal was that Yuan hadn't forced him out into the harsh cold. Somehow he was thankful to the angel for this. Even though he knew he could have handled it.

Returning to the idea of breakfast, the crisis of limited food was brought up. Searching desperately throughout the limited amount of rooms and cabinets, they came up with a very bantam amount of bread. Becoming overly frustrated, Yuan had cussed every known swear in the book at Kratos, and locked himself in a room, as far away as he possibly could. Which left Kratos was the lingering idea of the night before. Why was Yuan so care-free the night before, b ut so uptight this morning? Concluding that the crisis was now sinking in, and this was just a usual reaction for Yuan, Kratos ignored his rash behavior.

Conversation ceased at around ten that morning. Seeing Yuan was locked in his room by will, there was no idea of talking to him left. Daylight came at around eleven that morning, even though you couldn't really tell it through the thick sheet of snow that was continuously falling. For now Kratos was alone, completely to himself in a room, with limited amount of food. Not daring to eat it, he pushed the pieces of bread away and looked down.

"What have I gotten myself in to," Kratos murmured to himself. Without complete discomfort at this situation, all he could do was wait until Yuan came around. And that's exactly what he did, wait in the lobby, watching it snow for hours on end. But it was only an hour at the most before the day slowly began to become auspicious.

Yuan had finally left his room and walked out in the lobby. By accident or not, he found himself looking at Kratos. Eyes seemed like they were glued on the seraphim's body. Trying his hardest to pretend that he could care less about Kratos, Yuan slowly brushed past him, almost in a cruel manor.

"Are you hungry now Yuan?" Kratos' question rang out through the hollowness of every log of wood used to build this so called prison. Still, Kratos didn't leave the chair he had taken an hour before, and only amusement filled his garnet eyes, and that look trailed down to his lips, which curved curiously at Yuan, searching him for a response. Any at all. Whether it be truculent or out of character benign.

"Don't get me started, I have a bad enough head ache as it is, and it would help if you didn't add in your sarcastic, smart mouth remarks!" Yuan hissed angrily, starring at Kratos defiantly. Both emerald eyes were fixed on Kratos, and weren't eager to be taken off either. At this action, Kratos could only snicker, and a smile approached his lips but was easily whipped away from Kratos' inner control. If he had any left.

"I swear, you go through more mood swings then my mother did on her 'bad days'," Kratos joked. What a horrid idea to have crossed Kratos' mind to even say that to Yuan. Almost immediately, Yuan charged over to where Kratos sat, and slapped him once more. At first he wanted to kick him, or perhaps punch him, but a slap was always something that ended up happening.

"I said to shut your vile mouth, and now I'm shutting it for you," Yuan complained, and that halted their conversation for another hour.

The minutes only trickled by, leaving Kratos and Yuan starring out the windows in opposite directions. Last night was their only chance to escape this wasteland, but their naive attitudes towards it had caused them to be stuck here, whether they admitted it or not. The ferocity of the storm had produced vast amounts of snow, resulting in them being trapped in the hotel. For as long as the storm raged, that is.

Going for twenty four hours without food isn't an easy thing. And Yuan was learning that the hard way. Daring a glance in Kratos' direction, more so to look at the bread that just sat on the table near him, he swore his stomach groaned for the sensation of eating. Or just to indulge in the taste of food once more. Sighing, Yuan tried his best to ignore this craving he had, and just went back to staring out the window. Was this really what it was going to be like until this storm subsided? Waking up, and just staring at snow, then falling asleep? And the issue of food was no laughing matter either. Even though they were half seraphim, they still needed food to survive, at the very least a small amount of food.

What had really caused Yuan to fizzle out of this day dream of horror, was a piece of bread being chucked through the air at his head, and hitting him, hard. Clenching his teeth in brutal rage, Yuan whirled around and saw Kratos glancing over at him, almost in a blank stare. Flagrantly, Yuan sharply turned away and looked down at the piece of bread. This was a trial of will over mind, or stomach as it seemed. Casually, Yuan glanced a look over his shoulder to find Kratos looking the other way, now was his chance. Shoving the delicate piece of grain in his mouth, the pulse racing sensation of real food flooded over him, but left rapidly as he watched Kratos turn his head over to see Yuan eating.

"Can't I eat in privacy?" Yuan grumbled, swallowing the food and exchanging gazes with Kratos. After hearing a unearthly silence, Yuan dared another short phrase of words to throw at Kratos, in offense of course. "I'm amazed you're little lackeys haven't come to burn you out of here by now. To think they don't even come to save the one they worship as 'Lord Kratos', but rather watch him die is utterly pathetic," Yuan sneered.

"Yes, it would be rather peculiar as you attempted to say, but I told them I was going out on a journey for Lord Yggdrasill and to ignore my absence, rather it be a day or a month," Kratos chortled under his breath. Those words, and Kratos' odd laugh caused sparks to fly up to Yuan. Not just any sparks, but alert sparks. The question on why Kratos had lied to his own followers was a question itself, but to say it was a journey for Yggdrasill went against all odds.

_Just what was Kratos planning before he had found me?_ Yuan thought to himself, watching Kratos carefully. Scuffling his feet together, he pretended to be oblivious of the fact it was his turn to say something in response. Either it was just him, or the air in this room was starting to become glacial for multiple reasons.

"Lost for words? I wasn't expecting you to reply anyhow," Kratos soughed, and tried his best not to look at Yuan. Try was the key word, and he found himself turning his attention back to Yuan within moments of telling himself to look away. This strong urge to watch Yuan was bizarre, but to want to be around Yuan was even worse. Just what was going on.

"I'm not lost for words. I, unlike someone else in this room, was thinking of a way to escape this living hell. Or is that not the goal we are trying to achieve here," Yuan's sharp words caught Kratos off guard, and it took a few minutes before Kratos could sharply nod in agreeance. But truth be told, that wasn't the only goal Kratos was starting to feel like achieving. But secrecy was the best thing at a time like this. Based on the current crisis and Yuan's displeasing mood.

"Right, I wasn't thinking. I ask that you forgive me for my unfitting remark," Kratos whispered, slowly, word by word in hopes Yuan wouldn't hear, or wouldn't care what he had to say. But oddly Yuan did care, and his ears perked up when hearing Kratos utter the words forgive me. Never once did Kratos ever ask him to forgive him. Just a meaningless sorry now and then, but never a forgive me.

"Right then, I forgive you," Yuan replied cooly. For some reason just saying those words was victory in itself. But the next thing Yuan knew, was that he was saying things that he honestly did want to be said. "I guess you're not as heartless as I thought you were..."

"Don't judge someone from the sins of their past Yuan," Was all Kratos could reply with. Their sins of their past? Either way, Yuan found this odd phrase different from what Kratos would usually say. Giving up, Yuan forced himself to sit next to the other seraphim, to inspect his actions alittle more closely.

"But how can you forgive someone if they allow those sins to keep happening," Yuan found himself asking. Those words lingered on his lips for a few moment, before he lowered his head and starred at the wood table, letting a few stray strands of aqua hair hang down freely.

"This is only a inference, but I'm thinking that you're worried about me leaving you again to side with Mithos, aren't you Yuan?" Kratos spoke, without his usual smile. All was to be done was to talk, nothing more and certainly nothing less. Silence was highly overrated.

"Do what you want, you won't see me sitting around groveling you to stay," Yuan retorted angrily, raising his head to stare Kratos sternly in the eyes.

"You were always such a polished liar," Kratos observed, a hint of amusement passing his face. Stunned by that, Yuan felt his cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink, but tried to hide it by looking away.

"You're avoiding the point of this conversation now," Yuan stuttered. Just stuttering around Kratos was punishment enough. Usually he was stern about what he was saying, but to stutter. Was he just nervous? Or just talking to Kratos openly was making him feel so unnerved. Yuan arose to his feet, about to make off to his room to settle this inner quarrel.

"Right, I apologize. And one more thing, Yuan," Kratos rang out, watching Yuan attempt to leave. These words caught Yuan's attention, as he glanced down at the sitting seraphim.

"What?"

"I think," Kratos began, but looked away. Yuan just stood there, confused by Kratos. Sighing, Yuan glared at him.

"Think what?"

"Think," Kratos tried again, but growled to himself and looked back up at Yuan, putting on a fake smile. "Think that I should stop talking now."

"Whatever, i'll be in my room if you need me. I doubt you will, man of many secrets," Yuan joked, and didn't even notice a smile had creeped up on his lips. Just to see Yuan, the cold and at times godly Yuan smile was a reward in itself. Still oblivious that he had smiled he just stood there watching Kratos. Waiting for a return response before he made haste to leave the seraphim to himself once more. Not in a cruel way, but just some time to think.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yea... I know, the shonen-ai is like very little, if at all none so far. Well, the relationship is still growing, and it will take time to grow damnit. I'm not going to make a pointless drabble or smut just to make lemon-obsessers happy. That's not my game. This is a story that will have a plot (which will be revealed in a later chapter) and a solid foundation of a relationship. As always, this is your authoress Lady Rina, signing off. Please review, if you don't, fine by me, but I'd appreciate a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Frigid Somber

**Wow, so many kind reviews. Ha, I knew a plot was a good idea instead of a pointless smut or whatever you call them. Anyhow, the plot line/twist will slowly be revealed in this chapter, gasp gasp right? Kratos will unknowingly let on about the plot twist towards the middle end. So watch out! And I'm not sure about warnings for this chapter. Just basically Yuan cussing at Kratos, and Kratos trying to calm him down. Yes yes. Anywho, please enjoy. also, Kutos to Katandshadow for the title of this chapter. Thankies!**

**Aha! Time to reply to reviews!**

**dawn; Hehe thankies. And I love your story too by the way.**

Kat; Sorry this chapter is exhanging alittle later then yours. Kutos anyhow for updating yours!

**meowzy; Ah yes, the wonders of Yuan slapping Kratos, for some reason Yuan always does end up slapping Kratos. In a lot of people's fan fics! Ha ha!**

Iceprincemarth; Ah yes, originals ideas rock hard! Thankies, I'll do mybest not to disappoint.

Takeru; Ah yes, my favorite relationships are those that actually develop instead of leaping in on a relationship, hehe. Heres the installment!

* * *

**Emerald Flame  
Chapter Three: Frigid Somber**

The next morning was alittle more agreeable then the day before. Still, the storm showed no signs of coming to a complete cease, which meant Kratos and Yuan would be forced to spend at least another week together, considering the storm ended the next day, the snow would have to have time to melt. Basically, the windows were now completely white, from the packed up snow around them, and now seeing out was impossible. Any communication to the world outside these hundred wood logs was lost, lost from the start.

Yuan was the first to wake on the third day. Kratos' annoying snoring had awoken him from a pleasent dream of happier people, and happier places to be other then stuck in this dump, or so he called it. Tightly clenching the blankets in his fists, he managed a look down to Kratos who was lieing on the floor, shivering in the cold. The agreement had been that Yuan recieved all the blankets, seeing there were only two, oddly, and Kratos would have to deal with it. But just starring at Kratos, down right cold, made Yuan twitch uneasily.

Disdainfully, Yuan arose to his feet, making sure his feet didn't step on Kratos' hands, and he grabbed the blankets in his arms. Glancing down at Kratos, who was now right in front of him, he gently placed both blankets on top of the seraphims body. Knowing he would regret this simple gesture of kindess, Yuan left the room, not wanting to confront Kratos when he awoke.

Walking into the lobby, Yuan glanced over at the few crumbs of bread left. Quite frankly, maybe sleeping was the best thing to do, anything would be better then awaking to this horrid diaster. Glowering, Yuan walked across the room, every other footstep making an annoying squeak, and sat down on a stool and glared at the window. It was completely white. Quickly taking his eyes and mind off the growing crisis, Yuan glanced down at the wooden boards. Wood wasn't a good incellator, or so he was starting to learn.

Coming up with the best idea he had at that moment, Yuan glanced around for any mana controlled lanterns. It took him a long awaited few minutes before finding one that actually worked. He had planned on finding at least three, but the depressing number of one loomed. Sighing, Yuan extended his head over the lantern and casted a lighting spell to jump start it. Just as he expected, the lantern clicked on and began to produce a small amount of heat. Snickering from success, Yuan made his way back to their room.

Slowly walking back in, he noticed Kratos was still fast asleep. With a gentle smile, he made his way over Kratos' body and on to his bed once more, lantern still in hand. Setting down one of the only means of warmth next to Kratos, Yuan could only feel utterly disguisted. Why was he caring so much about how Kratos felt? He never had cared before, so why start now? But for some reason he couldn't get himself to not care. Whatever little care he did have towards Kratos was just business, official, or so he prayed it was.

"Huh?"

Yuan glanced down and noticed Kratos stirring. Hesitating, Yuan remained frozen in spot. How was he supposed to explain this act of kindess towards Kratos without letting on he was doing it to make Kratos feel better. Crossing his arms, Yuan watched as Kratos cracked open an eye and starred at the lantern in surprise.

"A lantern? Where did you find that?" Was all Kratos asked. No thank you, no second thoughts to the blankets wrapped around his body, just a simple question. Stiffining more, Yuan glanced down at Kratos and bit down on his bottom lip. How naive Kratos was at times. It was sort of a pitty how Kratos couldn't come to an answer on the simplest things.

"Yes, powered by _my_ mana," Yuan replied stiffly. His voice was honestly holding back any wandering emotions he had at the moment. Crossing his arms, Yuan awaited a reply from Kratos. Maybe a thank you? But hell, that wasn't like Kratos, now was it? However, Kratos glanced at the blankets around his body and made the connection of the blankets and the lantern. His stern look suddenely melted into a thankful grin.

"You, didn't have to lend me your blankets Yuan. Or light that lantern, as I said, I'm fine," Kratos advised, arising to his feet. Yuan remained on his bed, sitting up straight, just watching Kratos. For some reason just hearing or knowing Kratos was thankful, thankful to him made up for his earlier naiveness. Brushing off anything Yuan wanted to say, he slightly nodded.

"It's pathetic how much you shiver for being an ultimate being," Yuan snickered. He was hiding his inner emotions again. Sure he wasn't the happiest person with being stuck with Kratos, and sure he had his mant complaints, but to say he hated it was going too far. In fact, the word enjoyed came to mind a few times but was cast away like old news. Never would he allow himself to enjoy Kratos' company.

"As bitter as ever I perceive," Kratos rumbled to himself. Folding the blankets back into the neatly formed squares, he set them at the end of the bed Yuan was sitting on. Yuan's gaze followed Kratos with every motion he made. Slightly tilting his head in confusion, Yuan felt the need to protest about his bitterness.

"Bitter? Is that how to act around someone who gave you blankets and used their mana to make sure you were warm?"

His question lingered on Kratos' lips for a few seconds. Kratos' lips lightly curved up as he felt the need to laugh softly, but steadily pushed it off of him. Nodding sureingly to Yuan, he placed the lantern on the side table and sat down next to Yuan. Just the simplest gesture of sitting down, on a bed next to Yuan, sent alarm through Yuan as he hestiantly stood up and thought of an excuse.

"The snow has gone over the level of the windows now."

It was a simple sentence, something to take Kratos' mind off anything that might be on his mind. Raising an eyebrow, Kratos looked out the window and also noticed it was completely white, and the fact the room was a tiny amount darker then usual.

"Ah yes, so I see. Guess he really is frustrated," Kratos began but then internally killed himself. Clenching his fists tightly together, he had hoped Yuan hadn't caught what he had just rambled. Unfortuantley for Kratos, he did. Yuan walked up to Kratos uneasily and starred at him, looking like he wanted to kill him at that moment.

"He? Who is _he?_"Yuan demanded, bending over slightly so he could look Kratos straight in the eye. Tensly, Kratos ran a hand through his strands of auburn hair and looked very unpleased at what he had just told Yuan. Looking away from Yuan's deaf stare, he thought of any excuse he could think of.

"He? What do you mean Yuan?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. What did you mean by he really is frustrated. Who's he. Wait no don't tell me-" Yuan looked sharply away and down to the ground. His body slightly shaked and he looked back at Kratos, almost afraid to say anymore to Kratos. "It's Yggdrasill isn't it?"

The only thing Kratos could do was nod back. Looking like he was pleading for his life, Kratos gave Yuan a disturbed look as he watched the seraphim stare at him, looking like he was going to fall to piece at any second. But he didn't. Never in front of Kratos.

"I hate you."

After saying those words, Yuan left the room and slammed the door tightly with vegenance. Kratos just sat there, lost for words. This time he had lost Yuan for good. He wasn't too sure if he'd ever warm up to him again. Yuan finally had learned the truth about the storm of Flanoir, well not the whole truth, seeing if he did know the whole truth, he wouldn't be as enraged, but still. It was all lost. These three days were pointless. Now he had not right to be called 'the man of man mysteries'. His loyalty ran with Mithos, and that was final.

Getting up from the bed, Kratos cussed to himself and walked out of the room, in attempts to calm Yuan down. Turning around the last corner to the main hobby, Kratos stood horror-stricken at the fact Yuan was attempting to dig his way out the front door.

"Yuan, what may I ask are you doing?"

Oddly, Yuan didn't stop his goal and shovling snow from outside with his bare hands, trying to make his escape. Kratos sighed, _I deserve this reaction from Yuan._ he thought silently. Lowering his gaze, he walked closer to Yuan, so he was behind him now.

"I asked you, what are you trying to accomplish by digging your way out? The snow could go on for miles. It's pointless."

"I don't trust you, I don't trust any words that come out of your mouth. Don't ever speak to me again, I hate you Kratos Aurion, hate you," Yuan spoke whirling around as he spoke those words. Every word was a needle through Kratos' already puncutured heart. Yuan turned back around, and just leaned into the snow. Kratos honestly wasn't sure if Yuan had given up or was just tired. He had no idea he was crying.

"You, hate me?" Kratos replied uneasily, he starred at Yuan, shaking from the fear of rejection once more. Unknowlingly, Kratos placed a hand on Yuan's shoulder and whispered. "But I don't hate you."

"Don't you understand Kratos!" Yuan sharply turned around, and Kratos' heart sank when he saw the tears on Yuan's face. "We both have different goals, and those goals clash. And until you learn that, you'll keep betraying me time and time again. Well, I'm sick of it Kratos.. sick of life," Yuan closed his eyes tightly and looked away from Kratos.

"I know how much Mithos' plan is hurting you. But please, hear me out. I came here when I learned of Mithos' plan to attempt to kill you during the storm. He has no idea I'm here with you," Kratos' voice went silent as he starred at Yuan hopefully. Looking back up at him, Yuan blinked a few times.

"But you contiune to allow himto do these to save me does not make up for that. Don't you understand Kratos! Don't you understand after all these years I-" Yuan went silent and looked away, as if he was the one now who had said too much.

"After all these years what?" Kratos spoke hopefully. Hoping that Yuan was feeling the same towards him.

"That you can't see your mistakes? What you're doing is wrong, and I won't allow myself to befriend someone who goes against Martel's wishes," Yuan replied bitterly. Kratos seemed a bit disappointed, but starred at Yuan alittle concerned.

"In the end it will all turn out for the good Yuan."

"So what you're doing is good you think? Well you're wrong."

"You don't understand anything, do you? You don't under that-"

"Kratos, I'm tired of your lies. I'd rather be a lifeless being then be stuck in here a minute longer with you," Yuan admitted, pushing Kratos aside and walking back into his room.

Kratos was left there, broken-hearted, after Yuan left back to his room fully enraged and frustrated. Yuan would never understand what Kratos was trying to say would he? He always thought he knew everything, well this time he didn't.

"You don't understand that I love you Yuan..."

* * *

AN:

You thought they'd confess their feelings there, didn't you! Well, only Kratos did, so ha ha! Fooled You! I wouldn't make their confession this early in the story, now would I? No way, duh. So yea. I'm thinking at the most five or six more chapters. And no, I won't tell you when they do confess their feelings for each other. You'll have to wait and see.

Anyway, please leave a review for me! This is your authoress Lady Rina, signing off!


	4. Chapter 4: Confession

**Thanks for the reviews, yes I know I'm evil for putting in the cliffhanger and no confession towards Yuan. Ha ha ha. You never know when I will. OK time to reply to my lovely reviewers.**

Kat: Uh thanks

**Kratosdacat: Hehe thank you :) I've spent awhile rewriting this story to get it kinda good.**

Mewozy: Exactly, poor Yuie. and hehe, fire!

**Eternal Flame  
Chapter Four: Confession**

His view on life was completely flipped around, and turned inside out. Just the thought of Kratos letting Mithos cause a storm that could put his life in danger was unbelievable. Unaccusable. Sure Kratos had betrayed Yuan countless times before, but to act as if nothing was wrong and lead him on acting as if he really had changed, that hurt. Yuan never really did have anyone other than Martel, the only people he ever got close to were ripped away,either by death or war. And now Yuan was sick and tired of it. Never would he allow Kratos to twist his mind again, but how long that thought would last was another thing. Could he really escape Kratos?

"Damn him," Was all Yuan could say. Leaning against the door to his room, safely inside, he let out a peeved off sigh. This thing called 'trust' was so hard, especially when you could never trust the other person to begin with. And now Yuan was suffering the consequences of starting to trust Kratos again.

"I don't want to live anymore. I wish Kratos would have let me die out in the cold, would be a better death then being killed by someone you thought cared," His mutterting became slurs. Closing his emerald eyes in frustration, the only thing to do at a time like this was to let out all the vexation. And relax. But relaxing was impossible, which was proved when a knocking came on Yuan's door after a few minutes had passed.

"Yuan, don't act immature. Come out so we can talk," He sounded so calm about this. But even when Kratos was calm, the insults came at full thortle. Just being called 'immature' was enough to make Yuan cringe at the thought of even looking at Kratos.

"Talk? To you? I'd rather be eaten alive," It came out in a slurred hiss, and almost sounded like a snake. Unsure Kratos understood it, Yuan remained still with his back to the door. He didn't dare to move in fear Kratos may take the idea of walking in.

"You're blowing this way out of propoisitions. You never let me finish before you stormed off," Kratos contiuned as if he thought Yuan was listening. He was, in a way. Half listening, and half hoping Kratos would disappear.

"Just go away..."

"No, now open this door so we can finish what has been started," Kratos demanded, placing his hand on the doorknob, with full intentions of telling Yuan what he had to. Glaring at the door, Yuan backed away from it and leaned against the wall, knowing full well this moment would come sooner or later, and sooner was better.

"Thank you," Kratos chipply said as he entered the room and lightly shut the door behind him. How could he keep a straight face at a time like this? Kratos was a man of many mysteries alright, even if they were ones about himself.

"Hurry up and talk so you can make your leave," Yuan snapped, crossing in arms, trying to resisit the urge of kicking Kratos out of the room. Puzzlement filled Kratos' eyes as he uneasily cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, you need to understand that I have my reasons for what I'm doing. Sure it may not make sense now, but it will."

"You always say that."

"Look at me Yuan, does it look like I'm lieing to you?" Kratos spoke, grabbing Yuan's face and lightly turning it so he was looking at Kratos. Yuan remained stiff for a few moments before jerking rapidly and slapping Kratos' arm off of him.

"I told you, don't touch me."

"You can't get close to anyone, can you Yuan?"

"Who's there to get close with? I lost Martel, and in result I lost my ability to love. So don't go throwing around the terms of love to me," It was an annoyed hiss, but intelliagble at the least.

"You still believe that?"

"That my only love was Martel? Then, correct. And anyways, why are we even talking about this! You're more heartless then I am."

"That's not true Yuan."

"How is that 'not true'."

"Open your eyes!" Kratos bellowed angirliy, looking sternly at Yuan. It was a long moment before Yuan could reply. He wasn't sure what Kratos was talking about. Or if he really wanted to know.

"What are you saying?"

"What am I saying! How can you possibly say that after all these years," Now it was Kratos who broke off his sentence and looked away. His face was losing it's color, and blood wasn't coperating as well as it should have. In numerous ways.

"You're saying that you can't believe I can't see your ways are correct and what I'm doing is wrong, isn't that right Kratos?"

"No! That's not right. Don't you see! Are you that dense?" His body was shaking uneasily as he mutterted those words strongly to the fellow seraphim who stood meters away from him. Casting uneasy glances, Yuan just shook his head, unsure what was on Kratos' mind at this point.

"No, I don't see."

"How.. can you not see what I'm trying to tell you?" Kratos whispered, still looking away from Yuan. This confession was becoming harder from Yuan's lack of agreeance and reliezation. Was Yuan really this dense, or was he just toying with Kratos to make him say it. Either way, this was becoming harder to say by the second, and Kratos began to fell weak in the knees.

"Then what _are_ you trying to tell me?" Yuan asked, as sharp as ever, as he raised an eyebrow. He just didn't get it, now and not ever.

"Yuan, what I'm trying to say is..." He was cut short from his nerves as he whispered the words to himself so Yuan couldn't here. Becoming flustered, Yuan grabbed Kratos by the arm.

"Do you intend to tell me what's got you so worked up? Or do you really hate me that much," Yuan's words were as harsh as the look he gave Kratos. But for some reason, Kratos just starred at Yuan not being able to speak. Confessions weren't Kratos' strong suit. Besides telling Lloyd he was his father, this was the most difficult thing in his extremely long life.

"I don't hate you, that's the farthest thing from my mind."

"Then, I don't hate you... I trust that you have your reasons for residing with Mithos, and I just have to accept that."

"Thank you."

"Don't make it sound like me saying I don't hate you is the greatest thing ever. Because I still do have a strong dislike for you," Yuan snickered. For some reason he still wasn't getting what Kratos wanted to tell him. And just saying those words hurt Kratos so much. How could he admit his affections when Yuan was stating his dislike for him?

"Oh right, I guess I was just overreacting."

"Something is defiently still on your mind,tell me. We're stuck in here, it's only the two of us to hear whatever your going to ramble on about, so just say it.It can't possibly make me hate you even more then I do," It was intended as a joke but Kratos looked at Yuan hopefully.

"But could it possibly make your dislike for me decrease?" You could sense the hope in Kratos' voice as he breathed those words.

"What? Are you talking about?"

"I guess I better get this over with now, then suffer knowing I never confessed."

"Confessed? Confessed what?"Yuan asked, alittle annoyed but a little concerned about what Kratos was going to confess. Honestly, he thought it was about Mithos or something else, but what really was Kratos' confession was the last thing Yuan could think of. But still, he never had that thought about Kratos, but would it be worth thinking.

"This is hard for me to say, so I want to ask that you don't blow this out of propotions when I tell you," Kratos asked numbly, dreading rejection from his oldest friend.

"Just say it, stop acting all physophical," Yuan yawned. Kratos looked sternly at Yuan for a few more passing moments then his body went limp from the damn nerves. It was the time to confess, knowing he couldn't move even if he wanted to. And with Yuan inches away, the timing was inpecable.

"I think," Kratos began. Yuan raised an eyebrow and awaited whatever Kratos had to say. At first Kratos was going to say it,but he thought of a better plan. But would his numb body allow such actions without overeacting? Sighing, he looked at Yuan deeply.

"Think what?" Yuan asked, watching Kratos' every expression.

"That I," Kratos smiled, and lightly pulled Yuan closer and placed a kiss on his lips. The fear of rejection subsided as their lips met, but Yuan just stood there, stunned, and didn't respond. He wasn't too sure what Yuan's reaction would be, but he had to finish his statement of confession before anything else. Kratos pulled away and looked downward, wanting to speak before Yuan could react to his kiss. "love you," he finished.

* * *

AN:

Are you happy _now_? Hehe, I put a cliffhanger, you will never know Yuan's reaction until the next chapter. Will he admit his love, if he has any towards Kratos (i wonder) or will be brutally push the lovesick seraphim away?

Also, the plot will be more revealed in the next chapter, Kratos will go into details. And I'm thinking four more chapters to this story.


	5. Chapter 5: Geniune Concern

Sorry for the gap in between my updates, I was loss for ideas on the whole plot thing, but my mind was set on the whole shonen-ai thing. And plus, I'm sick so it's hard to keep my mind focued on anything, so I've been having to type a few paragraphs then ly down, rest and think what should happen next in my head. Very helpful, I should try it all the time.

-+- Reply to Reviewers -+-

Kat- Yes, I do lie. But this chapter ought to shock you. No further comment (snicker)

Meowzy- My thoughts exactly, but not yet. Mwahaha.

Black- Yes, I just HAD to make Kratos confess. It was a good cliffy.

Dawn: Yea, alot of people say reading about KRatos and Yuan fight is funny. Mayybe because the fighitng it hiding their love?

Sassy- Lol, thanks!

* * *

**Emerald Flame  
Genuine Concern**

Aside from the frigid weather, the mood of the seraphims had drastically changed from anixouty, hatred, and confusion to complete silence. No words were said for a few moments, which was the longest they had gone without throwing insults at each other. Whatever effect Kratos did have on Yuan, it was taking along time to sink into him. Either he was glad, or furious beyhond belief and was planning his rage of furry, or he was in thorough shock. Banking on the last idea, Kratos kept his glance off the fellow seraphims for a few moments. The air in the room was completely stale, and was getting colder by the second.

Yuan just looked at Kratos, eyes still looking like he had just seen a ghost. It was a long while before Yuan blinked, and looked at Kratos, with that wierd look people tend to give you when they aren't sure what's going on. Raising his hand to say something, Yuan shuffled it back down and cleared his throat.

"You _what_!" Clenching his fists tightly, Yuan gritted his teeth together as he looked furiously at Kratos. Lifting his head up to meet Yuan's gaze, Kratos felt the feeling of dread he was so afraid of. Yuan was pushing him away, farther then away. He was losing him, and no other words could express that feeling. Possibly it was to be expected Yuan would feel this way. In his heart, Kratos knew that from the start. But when you feel as much as he did towards Yuan, you have to try atleast.

"If that's all you have to say about this, then I'm sorry I even bothered you with my thoughts," It was Kratos who had looked away and strode to a table to sit down. Burrying his head into his arms as he sat down, he hid his face from the world, and more importantly Yuan.

Watching Kratos stride away, Yuan sighed and looked over at him, almost in attempts to further quarrel with the man, but he found himself speechless. All there was to do was to talk, and sort things about before anything else could happen. Anything at all.

"Kratos, stop sulking and get over here and talk to me," It was more of a command then a request. Yuan's voice was filled with rage, but determination to settle this issue once and for all. Whether it be a physical solution, or a verbal one.

Sighing, Kratos arose to his feet once more, and trugded back over to Yuan who was tapping his foot on the ground waiting for Kratos to return. He was more so fearing what Yuan had to say, so he didn't look him straight in the eye.

"Why must you toy with my mind, human?"

"Toy..with your mind?" Kratos' words lingered on his lips when he heard what Yuan said. He was expecting a 'are you insane!' or something along the lines of 'gay pervert' but that wasn't what he was hearing. He was hearing Yuan's voice on this whole situation.

"Yes, that's correct. Do you honestly think you can shift loyalites and expect everything to be the same when you switch back?" Gazing intently at Kratos, Yuan crossed his arms as he felt the need to tell Kratos this.

"I desire to tell you my reasons for siding with Mithos, Yuan. But that's something I cannot do. Just please, hear me out when I tell you that it's killing me inside to see Lloyd, and _you_ suffer because of me," Kratos looked down uneasily and closed his eyes tightly. Yuan's eyes widened as he heard Kratos give sympathy towards him. A roll of amusement passed the seraphim before he dared to reply.

"If you claim you 'love' me, how can you not express your goals to me?" Yuan only chanted those words with the slightest bit of care towards Kratos. Just trying to understand Kratos was something to be proud of, if you could find a way to do that.

"Can you promise me you won't tell my son any of what I'm going to tell you?" Kratos' was biting down on his bottom lip when he was saying those words. He was acting as if it literally was hurting him to say that. And maybe Mithos was hurting him, but he'd never confess to that. He had dug himself into a pit that had one exit.

"Why would I wish to banter to Lloyd about your affairs?"

"Yuan..."

"Alright, I promise," Yuan sighed and looked at Kratos, ready to hear an explanation on his activies and reasons for staying with Cruxis.

"Do you know about the crafting of the the ring of pact?" Kratos looked meekily at his fellow comrade as he utterted those words into the open. Shifting his head uneasily, Yuan gave a look of confision.

"I believe so, why?"

"To craft it, the fire must be fueled by-"

"Sacred wood..." Yuan's thoughts to himself cut off Kratos' explanation. Looking at Yuan, stunned by his sudden knownace, Kratos gave a greeable nod.

"That's correct. And I assume you know what the ring of pact does?"

"Allow a human to wield the Eternal Sword. But how are you going to get the sword away from Mithos long enough to allow a human to wield it? You do know he never leaves it for two seconds," Yuan became stiff from confusion,and could only dare to know what Kratos wanted to tell him.

"I'm in the process of persuading him to leave it as a lure to the chosen's group when they head towards the Tower Of Salvation, and that could give me time to give Lloyd the ring," Kratos looked at Yuan hopefully, as if he wanted acceptance from the blue-haired seraphim.

"I doubt it'll work," Yuan yawned and became uneasy with Kratos looking at him. "But please, give me the details about this 'killing storm' Mithos had caused." Everything always came back to their current crisis. Kratos looked at Yuan and sighed.

"He made the storm to kill you. Martel wished for your survival, and for Mithos not to kill you, but if he caused a storm it'd look like an accident. Of course, he confronted me about this idea, and I was going to protest, but he hasn't been listening to me lately. So after guessing he'd go along with his plan, I came to find you before the storm got the best of you," A light blush flickered on Kratos' face, but his mental control pushed it away.

"So it wasn't just a concidence," Yuan murmured, and lightly smiled at Kratos for a second, before acting like this information didn't pase him.

"Precisely."

"But, if Mithos learned you saved me, he could possibly kill you. Don't you care if you die!" Yuan suddenely became alarmed at the aspect of Kratos putting himself in danger. But what he wasn't understanding was that Kratos was putting himself in danger _for _him.

"I did consider that, but it was a chance worth taking."

"A chance worth-, wait a second Kratos," Going speechless, Yuan's sterness and alarm-ness had faltered and he was left with a new sense of respect towards Kratos. He was finally starting to understand how much Kratos was putting on the line for him.

"Are you too cold Yuan?" Kratos smiled lightly.

"I, uh, of course I am. We're in the middle of a glacial region and you're asking if i'm-" Yuan began but Kratos sent a blast of fire at the fireplace setting it ablaze.

"I'd attempt to blast us out of here, but my mana is limited," Kratos looked wearily and looked at Yuan. Staring blankly back at Kratos, Yuan found himself stunned by his sudden kind gesture of warmth.

"That was, I mean, it's warmer, I," Yuan looked away, obviously not capable of finding the right words.

"Thank you?" Kratos spoke, tilting his head as he smiled.

"Yes, that's it," Yuan glanced back over and sat down, staring at the fire. Kratos also took a seat, and watched the roaring flames. It was truly warmer in the room, but the stale and bitterness the two seraphims had, had diminished, leaving the room surprisingly more enjoyable.

"And Yuan," Kratos asked, glancing at the seraphim who was siting next to him.

"Yes?" He asked, trying to stay clam.

"I meant what I said earlier." Kratos declared.

"About Mithos?" Yuan asked, unsure what he was talking about at this current moment.

"No, not that."

"Then what?"

"Do I really need to refresh your memory?" Kratos snickered kindly, and could only shake his head at how dense Yuan could be. He found himself staring at Yuan's emerald eyes for a few minutes before daring to look away.

"Refresh _my _memory? I believe it's _your_ memory that should be refreshed," Yuan chimed. Kratos starred at Yuan, trying to understand what Yuan had just said, or what he had meant by that.

"Refresh my memory? Why would you need to do-"

"Shush and listen," Yuan commanded, glowering at Kratos to silence himself. Nodding, Kratos awaited Yuan's words.

"Ah, right," Kratos spoke with a slight grin. Sighing, Yuan raised an eyebrow.

"I do want to know more about your plans, and how we are going to escape this trap, but for now," Yuan began but stutterted.

"For now what?"

"For now, I'd like to know more about you Kratos Aurion," Yuan lightly said, with the first smile he had for the longest time.

"About, me?" Kratos asked, stunned to death.

"Learn more about you, and in return, you learn what I have to say," When Yuan did manage a smile, it was accompanied with the look like he was glowing.

"What do you have to say?" Kratos joked, trying to sound as interted as ever.

"If you ever close your mouth long enough for me to show you, then maybe you'd learn!" Yuan snapped, then looked away frok Kratos momentarily. His face was beat red, and showing Kratos this wasn't such a good idea.

"Alright, then what do you have to say" Kratos just sat there, looking at Yuan trying to figure out what was on the seraphims mind.

"I-um, well," Yuan glanced away for another moment before sharply turning back, in attempts to go on with what he was saying.

"Well what?" Kratos tilited his head, waiting for a reply.

"I don't feel comfortable with telling you this at this current moment." Yuan declared, eyes darting away from the auburn angel, and down to his own feet.

"Oh, that's fine. If you do feel the need to release what's on your mind, you can," Kratos smiled and looked at Yuan.

"But now, is not the time," Yuan shifted uneasily.

"Surely if I can tell you what's on my mind, you can do the same?"

"You wouldn't understand it."

"Yuan, we're over four thousand years old, how can I not understand what's bothering you?" Kratos snickered and watched Yuan intently, trying to see if his joke had any effect on him. But it did have an effect, all the effect.

"Do you really want to know what I think?" Yuan suddenely hissed.

"Of course I do," Kratos replied cooly, trying to keep his sudden alarm hidden.

"I think that you should forget about Mithos and Derris-Kharlan," Yuan snapped.

"Why's that?" Kratos spoke as a grin rolled across his face.

"Wh..y? I don't need to explain my reasons to you," Yuan was now stuttering as he spoke. Not a good sign for him, but a grand sign for Kratos.

"You'll never change."

"I can change if I want to, and I don't need the verficiation that it's alright from a human," He changed from anxiouty to anger in the blink of an eye once more. It was his way of hiding what he really wanted to say, and only Kratos knew that about him.

"Humph, well I respect your wishes, and I won't bother you on this issue anymore until you feel comfortable with enlighting me about it," Kratos stood up and walked to his room, not angriliy, but almost to toy with Yuan's mind, and possibly pry what Yuan was going through out of him.

"Kratos, wait." Yuan murmured. Kratos turned around, and remained at the beginning of the hall.

"Hmm?"

"I-"

"Once more, you what?" Kratos yawned, alittle tired of this conversation.

"I, was just going to say rest well, but I changed my mind," Yuan sneered, and looked back at the fire, away from Kratos'.

"Ah right, of course," Kratos turned around, alittle disappointed that Yuan hadn't let spill what was on his mind.Did Yuan really love him? Or was he just playing him for the fool he really was. Either way, Kratos had a long road ahead of him to find out how Yuan really did feel. And along that road was the hardest thing he would ever have to do, the worst thing he had to make Yuan go through. He had to release Origin's Seal, and he had to die. Kratos looked down and walked into his room and lightly shut the door. Yuan perked his ears up and turned around to stare at the closed door, he closed his eyes and sighed before talking to himself.

"Does he honestly love me? Or are these feelings I have about him pointless? Do I really love Kratos?..."

**AN:**

Like I said, are you happy _now?_ And like three to go. Dun dun dun. And Yes, Yuan really hasn't 'confesed' about loving Kratos yet, that's in a later chapter. So right now, Kratos isn't too sure how much Yuan really does care.And uh-huh, they will escape the hotel of doom in the next chapter. So, yep. Until then, this is Lady Rina


	6. Chapter 6: Perishing Truths

Sorry this is extremely late, Katra, but I've been busy with my studies. Don't think I forgot about your birthday! **So Kat**, this chapter is dedicated to you! And your intense love of Kratos and Yuan. heh.

Reply to Reviewers Time!

meowzy- Here's the update as promised.

Black- Yuan does hide loads of stuff. I'm sure this chapter won't disappoint

* * *

Emerald Flame

"The weather has unexpectedely changed. Yuan, get up and let's make our leave before the storm emerges once more."

Kratos lightly shook Yuan's limp, sleeping body. It was early morning, far earlier then what both seraphims were used to getting up at. Day break had finally brought a break in the storm, but would they take this chance to escape was the real question. Either way, as they sat there, every second more snow melted, and the storm loomed closer to returning. It was true Kratos knew this, but informing Yuan of this, especially when he was half-asleep, was a complete waste of effort.

"That's nice..good for you," Hissed Yuan, pushing Kratos' arm off him, still in dreams. Rolling over, the blue-haired seraphim pulled the blankets tighter around his body and murmured untelligeable words, face buried in the pillow.

"Come on, get up and stop wasting time," Kratos prodded, placing his hand on Yuan's shoulder to shake him once more. Garnet eyes scanned the seraphim's body, intensley. It was a matter of mind over whatever tempation Kratos was feeling at the time.

"I love..." Yuan's words from his dreams became slurrs as he reamined stiff, not reliezing Kratos was standing inches away from him. Raising an eyebrow, Kratos found himself in a oddly perfect situation. Smirking, he sat down next to Yuan.

"Love who?" He dared.

"Red," Was all that came from Yuan. Surely red has a meaning, didn't it. Sighing, Kratos tilted his head and felt oddly disappointed that Yuan wasn't confessing to his feelings. And as it was starting to show, Kratos doubted the seraphim even had feelings anymore towards anything.

"Alright, I'll wake you in an hour. We should have time after that to escape. Wouldn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep, would I Yuan?" Kratos snickered as he lightly pushed himself up from the bed. The only thing that stop Kratos from leaving the room, or quite frankly leaving the deserted wasteland without Yuan was his next few words.

"Don't..go."

"Hmm?" Kratos glanced back down at the sleep-talking Yuan. Either he was in a dream, but had Yuan just demanded he didn't go? This was too good, there had to be a catch. Kratos remained stiff as a stone, wanting to know more.

"Kratos..don't do it," This time a pleed came from Yuan's mouth as his expression turned to pain and shock. Puzzeled, Kratos watched Yuan, trying to figure out what he was talking about. What was he dreaming that got him so worked up?

"Do what?"

"Don't- leave again, I lo-" It was too good to be true. All good things must come to an end. Yuan sprung up in mid sentence and starred wide eyed at Kratos. Fear resided in the half-elf's eyes as he guessed what he was just ranting on about in his dreams.

"Some funny dreams you have there Yuan," Was all Kratos replied with before leaving the room to get ready toventure out in the cold alongside Yuan. Yuan just sat there, dumbfounded why Kratos left everytime he attempted a confession. This was _his_ was of confessions. He couldn't just come out and say it, that wasn't like him.

"Kratos," Yuan growled pushing himself out of the bed and walked out into the other room. He found Kratos sitting at a table, staring out the window.

"What gives you the right to listen in on my dreams?" Hissed Yuan.

"One can't help but listen when you're basically yelling in your sleep."

"You could have just left when I started talking..."

"You make everything so difficult," Kratos yawned, and looked at Yuan's wandering gaze. Yuan wasn't expecting Kratos to look at him, so he had to hide the blush that was beginning to creep up on his face.

"I... Look, the weather's nice. Let's go," Yuan stammered. Kratos looked at Yuan more intensley and the slighest grin crossed the mercenaries face. Alarmed, Yuan stepped back and raised an eyebrow. "What's with the look?"

"We're not going anywhere until you explain to me what's on your mind. Not telling me is telling me you could care less if I sided with Mithos," Kratos grimmaced, then gave Yuan a smirk as he awaited an answer. Shifting to side to side, Yuan ran a hand through a few stray strands of his hair and looked down at his feet, trying to word an answer.

"I like your eyes," Yuan mutterted, looking down at the floorboards.

"Come again?" Kratos asked, oblvious to the compliment Yuan had just given him.

"I said, I like your freaking eyes," Yuan hissed, glaring back at Kratos. The anger passed, as a blush was replaced. Although he worded it differently, it still meant the same. Taking the hint, Kratos just sat there.

"I'm not used to compliments from you," Was all Kratos replied.

"That's all you have to say!"

"What else is there to? All you did was make a compliment on my eyes." Kratos retorted.

"You foolish human," Yuan whispered, looking away from Kratos' intense look.

"Please, I could do without the sudden change of moods, or the race discrimnation," Kratos chimed, giving Yuan a stern look, even though he doubted Yuan would see it.

"Kratos."

"What now, Yuan?"

"If you're going to be like that, then I won't talk to you," Yuan snapped, clenching his fists.

"I'm sorry, go ahead." Kratos sighed, looking at the seraphim who was standing only feet away.

"I-'m not sure how to put this into words," Yuan blinked a few times.

"Well, what's 'this'," Kratos asked curiously, standing up and walking right up to Yuan. If Yuan was nervous about this before, his anxiouty had just shot up.

"Come here," Yuan sighed, beckoning Kratos as close as he could get. Stunned, Kratos obeyed and stood in front of Yuan, awiating an answer.

"What's bothering you," Kratos asked kindly. Gulping down any pride he had, Yuan extended a hand and pulled Kratos closer to his face to listen.

"Sometimes, words can not be used to describe one's feelings," Yuan replied, with a slight smile, for the first time since this whole ordeal. Kratos gave a stiff nod, trying not to melt in Yuan's grasp.

"And sometimes you have to trust you heart, no matter how mouse-brained it may seem," Yuan contiuned, pratically breathing on Kratos' cheek.

"Yes, and what is it telling you?"

"First, it'stelling you to shut the hell up," Yuan begain cruley but then softened. "And two, it's telling me now would be a grand time to..." Yuan leaned closer. "kiss you" He replied briskfully placing a chaste kiss on Kratos'lips.

Stunned, it took Kratos a few moments to react to this startlement. But just having Yuan mouth to mouth with him was reason enough to become weak in the knees. Gentlygrabbing Yuan's hair, he pulled the seraphim as hard as he could against his body, deepening the kiss. But the lack of air caused the kiss to be broken.

"So, you love me?"Kratos blinked.

"Love is such an overused word."

"Indeed it is," Kratos smiled lightly. Yuan glanced back up at Kratos.

"Let's get out of here, and we'll talk later," Yuan added in, walking to the door. Kratos stood there for a few moments longer. Now, truly was where Kratos had lost all sure-ness in himself. Now, Yuan had confessed what little, or large feelings he had towards him. And that one kiss, it was truly the most remarkable and well-deserved moment he had ever longed for. But the only thing that stood in Kratos' way of finding out how far Yuan's love ran, was Origin's seal, or death itself.

AN:  
ta da?


	7. Chapter 7: Title Needed

Thought I was dead, did you? Well, I WAS waiting for Katra to get her chapter up, but she's a lazy ass and won't so I guess I'll put this up. (YOU OWE ME BIG KATRA)I shall warn you of innuendos, cussing, and that sort of crap. You catch my drift, correct?

Emerald Flame

"Are you absolutely positive this is the way to your Rheaird?"

It had been a long two hours of walking in the blistering cold, before Yuan had finally complained. The two hours felt like a day, and the prolonging storm threat loomed above them. At one point, Yuan could have sworn snowflakes had begun to descend from the heavens to cause the pair more difficulties.

"Quit complaining. We'll we there soon enough."

Even though Kratos spoke with such pride, Yuan highly doubted Kratos actually knew where he was going. And to be honest, the question of what was going to happen after that clung in both seraphim's minds.

"See, look, my Rheaird is straight ahead," Kratos extended his hand and pointed forward. Barely two feet in front of them was the fogged shape of Kratos' vessel. Smirks rolling across Kratos' face, he shoved himself onto the Rheaird, and awaited Yuan.

"What do you expect to do now? I can't possibly return to Cruxis without a certain death from Mithos," Yuan began, glaring down the mercenary with intense glances. Shrugging, Kratos extended his hand to help Yuan on.

"We'll worry about that after," Kratos murmured taking Yuan's hand. Unsure, Yuan gave in and got behind Kratos.

"You do know I'm not enjoying sharing this 'thing' with you," Yuan complained, wrapping his arms around Kratos' waist to make sure he wouldn't fall off. Kratos turned his head around and smiled at Yuan, blood rushing to multiple places.

"Y-yea, I believe you Yuan," With a quick smile, Kratos turned his face around and tried to get his mind off Yuan's hands on his waist. Starting up the Rheaird, he looked for any light to follow at all. Quite possibly the Teth'alle base would be the best bet for both of them. Soon enough, as Kratos rose into the sky, his mind drifted back to Yuan's grasp and his breaths on his neck.

"Why are we just hovering here? Get a move on!" Yuan commanded irritably, tightening his grasp. The dark blush overcame Kratos even more now, but the current situation hid his blush from Yuan. Stuttering, Kratos nodded and began to move south, trying to find the light of the base to follow. "Are you by any chance going to my base?"

"If it's alright with you?" Kratos asked meekly, fighting back any sudden urges to stop their flight and take Yuan. Blinking a few times, Kratos looked in all direction, trying to find the way.

"Go northwest," Yuan suddenly advised, taking one hand off Kratos' waist and pointing northwest. Kratos' blush deepened, and he nodded as he turned around and shot northwest. Just as expected, the dim glowing light appeared in the far distance.

"Told you," Yuan sighed, placing his hand back on Kratos' waist for support. Still doing his best to ignore his temptations, Kratos bit down on his lip and continued northwest. The sooner he got there, the sooner whatever was meant to happen, would happen.

"You're shaking immensely, is something wrong?" Yuan retorted in Kratos' ear. Opening his mouth to argue otherwise, he came up empty.

"No, I'm the same as usual," Kratos lied, trying short replies and avoiding any chance to stutter. Unexpectdely, Yuan's grasp became tighter once more.

"Liar. How many times must you lie to me before you realize I can tell the truth from a bold-faced lie," Yuan snapped. Completely ignoring the offensive remark, Kratos melted in Yuan's grasp. _Only one more mile_, Kratos told himself. At this rate, they'd be there in five more minutes. But could he last five more minutes with Yuan's arms wrapped around him?

"Sorry," Kratos muttered, taking his eyes off the course in front of them to look over his shoulder momentarily.

"Put your eyes back on the air before you crash into a moun-" Yuan began before the Rheaird scrapped it's bottom against a snow capped mountain, causing Yuan to jerk to the side and slip his hands. "mountain" He hissed. Immediately, humility rushed to Kratos, but then where Yuan's current new 'hand' placement was caused sparks to fly in his brain and hormones fluster.

"I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry," Kratos quickened his pace, and hoped Yuan didn't take notice, or more so he didn't remove the hand at all.

"Just pay attention before you get us both killed, for the second time this week," Yuan lightly joked, watching them come closer to the base.

"Is it alright if I come in the base once we land to warm up, and dry off?" Kratos asked, almost in a whisper landing gently in the snow next to the entrance of the base. Getting off, Yuan crossed his arms and watched the mercenary.

"If you'd like, you did save me from the storm after all," The seraphim hesitated.

"Thank you," Kratos replied, walking alongside Yuan to the entrance. Waiting a few minutes, Kratos glanced over to Yuan. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Go ahead, it still opens to your hand Kratos," Yuan yawed, obviously tired. Giving a stiff nod, Kratos placed his hand on the base door, and watched it fling open. Filled with pride, Kratos marched in, before Yuan, and walked down the halls to the main room.

"Washroom's on the second right," Yuan almost rasped, following behind Kratos. Pausing, Kratos turned around and looked at Yuan contently in the eyes. "Aren't you going to get washed up and go back to cruxis?" Yuan practically hissed.

"Humph, not just yet, patience Yuan." Kratos whispered, backing Yuan against a wall.

"Patience? I've been waiting four thousand years, and you tell me to have patience?" Yuan hissed in reply, but didn't realize he was being moved against a wall until after his offensive hiss was spoken.

"Even we need patience sometimes," Kratos whispered, placing a hand on the wall on the side of Yuan. Yuan starred at him, as his face began to become pale from Kratos hovering over him. "Know what I mean?" Kratos contiuned, extending a hand and running it across the smooth side of Yuan's face.

"What would you do if I said it I didn't know?" Yuan spoke, stuttering as Kratos' body pushed against his. Biting down on his lips, he starred at the mercenary who hovered inches away from his face.

"Like they always said, you're never too old to learn," Kratos murmured, pushing his lips against Yuan's ferciously. Stunned, Yuan took a few moments to realize this was happening, happening again but with a better purpose, or better goal.

"Learn, what?" Yuan spoke, gently breaking away. Kratos smirked mischievously and ran a hand down Yuan's side.

"The ways of love, of course," Kratos smiled, walking up to the washroom door and stood there. "I'll be out in a few moments. I'll meet you in the main office," and with that Kratos closed the door.

"This.. isn't real," Yuan whispered to himself. Was Kratos and him really going to? Feeling lightheaded, Yuan made his way to his room, slumped into his chair, and starred up at the ceiling.

"Yuan, I have a few matters to discuss with you." For some reason, Kratos always made his reappearances so formal and yet dramatic. Never just a casual hello as a greeting, but he got straight to the point. Running a hand through his auburn hair, Kratos walked slowly over to Yuan's desk where he sat. Glancing at the approaching seraphim, Yuan's heart sank, as he hid it with a stern and steady look.

"Matters? Of what?" Yuan replied casually, resting his elbows on the desk, and prompting Kratos to take a seat.

"About Yggdrasill's plans. I want you to stay out of it, and let him go on with whatever he pleases. I've told you before I have a plan for Lloyd, so I don't want you interfering."

"Interfering! I am not _interfering_! I'm trying to save this bloody planet from sheer doom, and you say I'm 'interfering'," Yuan grumped, giving a suspicious look at Kratos.

"Yuan, If I didn't believe I could handle this, I wouldn't tell you to back off."

"Now you're telling me to back off? You're ignorance will result in your own death, and your son's." Yuan hissed, not taking his eyes of Kratos.

"You will not harm my son!"

"Who said I was going to harm him? He means nothing to me at all, just a pwn in the games of Cruxis and the 'Do-Gooders'. No Kratos, you're the one who is going to end up killing him."

"That's preposterous!" Kratos thudded, slamming his fist on the desk, arising to his feet, and turned his back on Yuan. Snickering, Yuan gave the faintest sigh.

"It's true, you can't deny it. Why else would you use your own son as such an important piece of this puzzle?" Yuan murmured.

"Don't you think I've weighed all my options?" Kratos replied, turning around to face Yuan. He leaned on the table, pressing both hands on the wood for support. He glared Yuan in the eyes, in attempts to physically tell him to back off.

"If you would have weighed your options, you would have realized by now that people will _die_ because of you're choices."

"Don't you think I know that?..."

"If it's not going to be Yggdrasill, yourself, or your son, do you by any chance wish death upon _m_e?" Yuan asked curiously, not showing the feelings hidden beneath his cloak of hiddenace.

"Do you have to ask such an obvious question?" Kratos replied after a few moments, and looked down at the desk beneath him, trying to reason with himself. But whatever attempts he thought he was reaching for, didn't work.

"Answer the question." Yuan retorted sternly.

"..." Kratos opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Kratos, answer me dammit," Yuan hissed.

"You know the answer to that question! I couldn't possibley kill you," Kratos growled.

"But you would easily allow one of those lifeless beings to, correct?" Yuan inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"How hard must I try to make you realize that I would never let you die?" Kratos groaned, looking back up at Yuan.

"You said you'd never leave my side after Martel's death, but that was a bold-faced lie. And I know you're lieing to me the exact same way now. And to think at one point I thought better of you, human." Yuan said, giving Kratos a steady look. Fear grew in Kratos' eyes, and the desperation to get his point across became more evident.

"I'm not lieing to you!" Kratos bellowed back.

"How can I trust you? You've never kept your promises," Yuan whispered to himself.

"Then I'll make sure to keep this next promise," Kratos began.

"Which is?" Yuan looked down, away from Kratos' look.

"Look at me," Kratos demanded, lightly grabbing the side of Yuan's face to meet his. "I won't let you die. I'd give my life to assure your well being. I promise you I won't let you die..." Kratos sighed.

"You're speaking in circles, once again," Yuan replied stiffly, pushing off from the desk, and arose to his feet. Giving Kratos one more glance, he walked into the ajoining room and starred out the window at the snowy mountains that lay before this land. "Why can't you just let me deal with this myself, instead of doing things your way?" Yuan whispered to himself.

"I want you to know something, Yuan," Kratos spoke, from the entrance to the room. Yuan didn't turn around to look at Kratos, but remained silent. "I meant what I've said during these past weeks. I truly meant I won't let you die, and I honestly, love you," Kratos whispered, and left the room, a few moments later, the door to the office was heard closing. He was gone..

"Kratos.. wait!" Yuan stuttered, and turned around. To his dismay, he didn't see Kratos anywhere in the room. "Shit, no..Kratos," Yuan huffed, and raced out of the room and through the halls, down to the entrance to the base. His imagination toyed with him, and it seemed like it took a larger amount of minutes to arrive at the entrance.

Racing outside, into the blistering cold that once threatened to take his life, wearing nothing but his usual clothes, he glanced out for Kratos' Rheaird. It was gone.

"K-k-kratos?... NO!" His whisper of Kratos' name became a holler when he reached the word no. Just the disturbing echo of nothingness came in reply to Yuan's plea. Closing his eyes tightly, Yuan felt his head.

"You never let me have a chance to persuade you otherwise..." Yuan whispered to himself, crossing his arms, in attempts to stay warm. He looked downward at the snow on the ground under him. "Damn you Kratos Aurion..."

"Yuan, old friend, how displeasing it is to see you again..." Yuan turned his head sharply to look at whoever had spoken those unpleasant words, but a sudden powerful blast of mana sent his mind astray, into the depths of nowhere.

_One of these days, I'll learn to listen to Kratos..._

AN:

Cliffhanger?... Yes, this means one or two more chapters at the most. Proabbly one more exciting one, and the last one will rap things up. Cherio! And remember, Lady Rina is watching!


	8. Chapter 8: The Cost Of Love

**Finally, Katra got off her ass and updated. Yes, I find it amusing to make fun of her in my author notes. of course I don't mean anything by it (Or do I?) Anyways, this chapter has strong language, and implied Kratos/yuan. Anyways, enjoy. I tried to make this chapter long, but it is difficult. Hopefully the ending to this chapter won't be disappointing.**

**My Reply**

black- Hopefully this will spread more light on the situation and take you out of the dark. And yes, heavily blushing is the true sign that you care for someone but don't want them to know how deeply your love runs. Very cute indeed.

Meowzy- Evil cliffhanger? If I wanted to be evil I could have made it alot worse. Who knows, the next chapter after this might end with a evil cliffha- wait a minute? Did I just spill the a spoiler? (wink)

Sesshy- Thanks. And yes, knowing the bumps in the road for Kratos and Yuan, this chapter won't be the worst for them. I'm saving that for the next one.

da delta- Well, I apppreciate it,evenif you say it to everyone. I hope this chapter won't disappoint.

Katra (the famous, lol jk)- I was expecting you to squeak at the pre lemon part. And I can yell at you all I want (points above) see the yelling. Anyways, thanks for your contiuned support. And yes, the plot gets better after this chapter. Promise.

* * *

"Awaken, now."

It was an empty, dark, and lifeless dungeon. Something created to keep someone in, or something out. Either way, passing through these solid walls was nearly impossible. Impossible for everyone excluding the Cruxis Seraphim's. Cold stone lay on all six surfaces of the room. Walls, floor, and ceilings alike. A stone that had been custom made my dwarves who gave their lives to serve the higher hierarchy. It was the way of life, and if you didn't abide by the rules, the cost would be your life. No questions asked.

Changed limply against the southern wall was Yuan. All parts of his body showed signs of struggle, and fatigue. Clothes were torn and ripped in multiple places, and where white skin should be was deep slashes with blood remains. Splotches of red were visible in the once vibrant aqua hair, and deep bags appeared before the once sturdy stare of the seraphim. Almost if timed, the seraphim opened his blood-shot eyes, and peered around the room.

Death loomed in every corner of this hell. Barely being able to see where the room ended through the pitch black, Yuan glanced down at his body. Stunned, he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He tried to move his arm, but no cooperation or feeling responded. Attempting to wiggle his toes, all that resulted was a sharp pain, and then nothing. Not even the slightest jerk.

Completely immobilized, he hung his head down and let the strands of stray hair flow along the sides of his scratched face. How he got this way was the current question. Who, or what could have caused him so much pain, yet register no memory at all? Slowly, the answer trickled into his mind, and the seraphim closed his eyes tightly. Yggdrasill did this to him. No excuse, and no wondering. It was plain and simple, Yggdrasill had committed this sin.

_How do I get out of here alive? _

Barely moving his head, he squinted his eyes, trying to see the walls of the room. Through the darkness, only the outline of the walls were visible. The room seemed empty, besides his shackled body that is. Clenching his teeth tightly, the taste of blood and defeat filled his mouth. Every shape and form, he was in pain.

_Where's Kratos when you fucking need him?_

Sighing, or attempting something of the sort, the seraphim closed his eyes and tried to think of a plan. But what can you do when you're body won't cooperate, and your shackled against a thick wall? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Just then, almost as if faith foretold it, a square outline of light appeared in the north exit of the room. Slowly, the light became larger, and soon a figure stood in the doorway.

_Just what I need now.._

Doing his best at a growl, Yuan kept his eyes firmly planted on the figure standing in the exit to the prison. Little by little, the figure made it's way to the seraphim. The room slowly filled with a dull light, showing the true color of the walls. Brown with huge splotches of stained red. Stained from the years of torture this room was used for.

"You're still alive? Good. Now I can have the pleasure of watching Kratos kill you with his own hands," The voice was unsettlingly familiar to the seraphim. Just the faintest sound sent rings of pain through Yuan's ear. But what really caused the pain were the words 'Kratos' and 'Kill' in the same sentence. Opening his mouth to protest, air emerged, along with a drabble of blood.

"Cat got your tongue, dear Yuan? No worries, you'll have plenty of time to talk down in limbo," The outline of Yggdrasill was now evident. Glowering, Yuan took his gaze off the Cruxis leader, and down at the stoned floor beneath him. If he had any feeling, surely it would be that of suffering, much more then what was happening now.

_Damn you Yggdrasill.. _

His only safety was in his own thoughts. And at times like this, having the paralyzing of no speak was useful. Utterting out words at a time like this wasn't such a good idea. Then again, it left him powerless to scream for help. But who would hear him? Who would rescue him if they all served Yggdrasill?

"Now now, no reason to wish damnation on me," Yggdrasill spoke, almost in a joyous tone. Making a small gasp sound, Yuan rose his head back up and saw a proud snicker appear on his former comrade's face. So he could hear his thoughts? Yuan remained opened mouth for a few moments.

_So you can hear my thoughts can you, you bastard? _

"Yes. Just another one of my many talents."

_Then I take it you can hear me say, or think this. 'What the hell are you planning?' _

"Now why should I waste my plans on some worthless creature like you?"

_If there's any worthless creature, it's you! You who killed your own sister! _

"I don't take the glory of killing her, that's all you, my friend. You killed your own fiancé. You miserable thing." Now Yuan was staring at Yggdrasill, with the evilest stare he could muster up. Through blood-shot eyes was a suffering soul in need of help. But he'd never admit that. Biting down on his lip harder then before, Yuan tried to speak once more, but felt on death ears once more.

"You're the one that killed her. Now, let's stop fighting over the past and get on with things. Kratos, summon forth," Yggdrasill commanded, raising a hand in the air and beckoning someone in from the doorway behind him. The darkest snicker rolled across Yggdrasill's face as he starred at Yuan sinisterly. Heart beginning to pound, Yuan thought of what he would say to Kratos. How to say he was sorry, how to say he didn't mean to be difficult. But who goes around saying that to your executioner!

Stepping into the light of the doorway, the auburn haired swordsman made his way across the stone floor. The slightest clanking of his war boots rang through Yuan's ears. Yggdrasill watched as his lackey walked up to his right side.

"Please be rid of this renegade trash. Wring his neck, poison him, anything you please. Just make it painful. Don't let me down Kratos, or it'll be your life." And with that, Yggdrasill dissipated from the room.

That left both seraphim alone. Shock flooded over Kratos' face when he realized Yuan's current condition. If you didn't know otherwise, you'd say Yuan was the living dead. Pulse rising, Kratos walked closer up to Yuan, and starred at him.

"What.. did he do to you?" Kratos stuttered, reaching out a hand in startle ment and ran it across Yuan's face. Withdrawing the hand, he grimaced at the blood that was now on his lilac glove. Lowering his gaze, Yuan kept his eyes off Kratos.

_Just kill me now... let me rest in peace knowing my oldest friend killed me... _

"Can you speak?" Kratos asked worriedly, just standing there, unable to move from shock. Managing to shake his head no, Yuan glanced back up at Kratos. Communicating with him would be more difficult then Yggdrasill. Far more difficult. "Relax, I'm not going to kill you," Kratos whispered.

Relief washed over Yuan's face. Reaching out, Kratos stroke his fingers through Yuan's stiff hair. Almost in disbelief, Kratos continued. "You're a mess. I'm going to get you out of here. Just promise me you'll forget about me. Forget about Cruxis, forget about the peril the world is in. You're life is more important to me then anything else." Kratos wanted to smile, but this current situation was something he couldn't raise a cheekbone to.

Softly, Kratos mashed his lips together with the fallen seraphim. If Yuan had chosen a part of his body to have feeling, this defiantly would be the place. But luckily he could feel the soft pleasure of Kratos' warmth near him. How he longed to reach out and exchange the gesture. He wanted to talk, tell him he really did love him.

"Let's get you out of here," Kratos declared, unchaining Yuan from the wall, one shackle at a time. After a long while, Yuan's body was free from it's prison, and he fell into Kratos' arms immediately. At this current state, walking wasn't an option.

"Oh yes right, to heal you," Kratos lightly ran a hand along the side of Yuan's cheek as the slashes vanished and the bright glow the seraphim had slowly returned. Relief rushed to every part of Yuan's body and he once again felt the pleasure of being in Kratos' arms.

"I-...you- thanks, love," His words were slurs and he tightly hugged Kratos, not wanting to let go. Slowly, the power of speech returned and he looked Kratos in the eye.

"Don't mention it," Kratos smirked and let Yuan to his feet once again. Slowly, placing one foot at a time on the floor on his own, Yuan regained full control of his body. Almost disappointed of being peeled away from Kratos' body, he just starred.

"You shouldn't have saved me like this. Yggdrasill will kill you.." Yuan looked down, feeling the dread overcome him once more.

"Let's see him try," Kratos smirked.

"You don't understand, you're risking your life for me."

"Exactly, what a perfect way to show you how much I care."

"Normal people would buy gifts, or buy dinner, or maybe engage in a romantic night," Yuan lost track of his thoughts and went back to his serious state, a little embarrassed at his rambling. "Oh right, sorry."

"Now let's get out of here," Kratos grabbed Yuan's hand and released his aqua wings. Following suit, Yuan's lavender sign of Cruxis fluttered in the stiff air. As fast as the two could, they made their way out of the room, and down the long halls of Mithos' Castle, back to Welgaia.

"Just a little farther," Kratos told his comrade who was racing by his side.

"Too. weak..." Yuan huffed and slowed down. Kratos turned sharply and grabbed Yuan's hand tightly.

"No, we've come too far. We're getting you out of here." Kratos smiled and began to pull him and Yuan along the trails of Welgaia to the warp pad. Once there, Kratos stopped and let Yuan catch his breath.

"Once you teleport out, be sure to go back to your base at once. Leave Cruxis to me, please." Kratos persisted, letting go of Yuan's hand. Sweat rolled down the seraphim face, as he managed a protesting look at Kratos.

"No. I can't let you," Yuan hesitated and growled.

"Listen to me! Once this is over we can return to normal. Do you think Mithos' storm and that torture he put you through was the worst he can do? Well, it wasn't. Please, if you won't listen to me for yourself, listen for Martel's sake." Kratos demanded, staring down the seraphim.

"Alright... but I swear, I'm going to make sure once this is all over we make up for lost time," Yuan sighed. He looked back at Kratos and stepped on the warp pad.

"And one more thing, Yuan." Kratos began.

"Yes?" Yuan asked, slowly starting to return back.

"I owe you that dinner and night." He smirked.

"Dinner and night? What do you.." Yuan began, but then grinned back as Kratos faded from site. His heart soon began to wring with the pain of losing someone dear to you. But Kratos wasn't dead was he? Lowly, Yuan clutched his side as an enormous shock of main overcame his left waist. Immediately falling on the cold barren earth that lay in the Holy Ground of Kharlan, Yuan looked up at the sky, squinting through the pain.

"No.. I can't forget. I won't forget. I'm coming back for you Kratos Aurion, and you're going to be alive, dammit." Yuan hissed, regained his balance, and charged onto the teleportation pad.

* * *

Author's Note:

One more chapter! Actually two or three more. There's still the battle and the ending to be covered. And the meaning behind the title. Well, I know Katra won't update for a long time, so this isn't an exchange. Damn. Well cherio! And remember, the next chapter will have part of a lemon, and implied. So be warned for those who aren't fully yaoi fans.


	9. Chapter 9: Final Strive

AN:

Sorry for this taking so long, my friends. I've had writers block, and I've been contemplating on how I want this story to end. So maybe this will sufficient. I also spent an extra week adjusting the dialogue so the character's will be themselves. Anyways, I do hope you like this. Even though it's short.

Darkness is a sin itself. Twisting itself around your soul, crushing every good intention in your life to pieces. Crushing any hopes and dreams you ever had, and it leaves you with noting. Nothing except the feeling of disappointment and death. Darkness is something that can not be avoided, it's something that everyone must face. Whether you win or lose, it's up to you. But those who lose are forever haunted by the sins of their past, and death itself. Giving in is how you lose the fight. And once you lose the fight, you lose yourself in the process.

Cracking an eye open, Yuan regained consciousness. There he sat, upon a cold marble floor beneath him. It seemed as if he had been teleported in Mithos' Castle, not welgia. Grunting, the seraphim disdainfully arose to his feet after numerous attempts. The room, his surroundings, seemed like the library. Thousands upon thousands of books sat in line neatly upon hundreds of bookshelves placed throughout the room. To be safe, you could say that the room was the size of a football field, give or take an inch.

Breath quickening, the seraphim shook his head to make sure this wasn't a dream. Or perhaps a nightmare. Stepping on the floor, his shoes made a loud clunk against the hard stone. The sound sent a sharp sting through his head. Clenching his teeth tightly, the familiar taste of blood returned into his senses. Dizzily, the seraphim leaned against the edge of a bookcase and heavily breathed.

"Where... am I?" He asked to himself. Closing his eyes, he tried to keep a straight mind. He couldn't give into his appending doom. Not after he came this far. "Must, fight on for Kratos," He winched. "And myself." He reminded himself brutally. "Fight for this world." Each word fueled the fire burning within his soul. His attempts could possibly stop Mithos once and for all. "But where? Where am I?" The question broke down his confidence once more.

Glancing once more, he noticed a door a few hundred yards away, at the very end of the library. Gulping, the seraphim arose to his feet and traveled to the door. It took a long time, and a lot of failed attempts, to make it to the door. Legs aching with pain, he managed to grasp his hand on the doorknob and swing it open. The site of millions of staircases and halls filled his senses. This must be the heart of the castle.

"I have to find the main room," Yuan reminded himself, taking out a small gel from his coat pocket. "I was going to save this, but I need the energy boast," He spoke to only himself as he ate the strawberry gel. Boasting him with a sufficient amount of energy, he walked forward, about to begin the maze of stairs.

After several attempts, he found the third staircase on the left, and the eighth room on the left corner was the room he desired. Entering the room quietly, he noted a door parallel from his current position. Scuffling his feet across the floor from exhaustion, the seraphim made it to the door, through the empty and vast room. Taking one last gulp, he opened the door and was blasted my light.

There, resting inside the room was the main head quarters of all Derris-Kharlan and the worlds. Here was where everything enter wined, and messing with this balance could cause destruction to your existence. Stunned, Yuan jumped behind the nearest pillar and adjusted his vision to the brighter atmosphere. 

In the middle of the room was a gleaming portal, glowing ever lastly. Sitting in a leather embroiled chair towards the left of the middle was Yggdrasill. Fingers laced mockingly, his vacant eyes were fixed upon the northern most wall. Leaning against it was known other than Kratos, the one who had saved Yuan hours before. Eyes widening as large as saucers, he took an alarmed step backwards from his hiding spot, and watched Kratos.

The seraphim leaned against the wall limply. Bloodshot eyes were hanging open with death looming in them. Holding his left arm at the fringe with his right, blood seeped through the lilac clothes he wore. Traces of dried blood were visible on his face as he winced through the pain, but oddly kept a stern and determined look.

"Now tell me, my dear Kratos, where is our little friend?" Yggdrasill spoke, as Yuan's glance shifted once more to the Cruxis leader.

"I, don't know," Kratos scoffed, eyes tightly shut. A look of disappointment crossed the leader's expression as he rose his right hand and in response, Kratos fell on his knees, clenching his fists from pain.

"Don't make this any harder then it has to be. Just tell me where he is. You can do that for me, can't you dear Kratos?" Yggdrasill asked, with his hand still in the air. Restraint appeared on the auburn seraphim as he flopped on his hands and knees, breathing deeply. Stunned, Yuan arose to his feet and watched, fearing what was going to happen.

"I said I don't know... so I don't know." Kratos answered bravely.

"Bravery won't get you anywhere in your damnation. Just give in, you'll be much happier when you tell me his location, my dear." Sarcasm and cruelty was apparent in the leader's voice as he flicked his wrist in the air, and Kratos' body jerked once more from the sudden bolt of enormous pain. Wanting to do something, Yuan stepped to the right and walked along the low wall, trying to make his way to Kratos.

"I'll be happier when I'm dead..." Kratos replied.

"Do you really wish to be dead? Even if you die, you'll be trapped in an eternal damnation forever," With that said, Yggdrasill laughed nonchantly and snickered, sending another bolt of spark through the saviors body. Almost at Kratos now, Yuan thought of a plan. _If only I could use healing arts.._ he thought to himself, disappointed in himself for that thought.

"One more time, where is Yuan?" Yggdrasill, spoke with a loud and non defiant voice. No joke or sarcasm was in his voice, just demand-full.

"I told you I don't know." Kratos hissed back and opened his eyes and starred back at Yggdrasill. Frown appearing on the leader's face, he arose to his feet and walked over to the kneeling seraphim. Once he was standing in front of him, he grabbed him by the air, so Kratos jerked in pain.

"How does it feel knowing your cause of suffering is because of him?"

"..." No reply.

"How much does it hurt you that he didn't come back for you?"

"..." Kratos remained silent, even through the pain.

"And how does it feel knowing you'll never be loved?" Yggdrasill snickered, letting go of Kratos' scalp and kicking him over, by aiming at the elbow. Falling weakly on the floor, Kratos closed his eyes tightly and breathed heavily.

"That's where you're wrong..."

Stepping out from the shadows was Yuan. Luxurious lavender wings fanned out as he stood before his former leader, holding his swallow in an offensive pose. At first Yuan had anticipated that he would be shocked, but a grin crossed Yggdrasill's face as he laughed. Furrowing his brows, Yuan just stood there, giving the weak Kratos a look once or twice.

"How convenient. Your lover has come back to save you. But instead, you'll have the honor of watching _him_ die, just like Anna..." His lips curled as he grinned manically at Kratos. Suddenly, Kratos snapped open his eyes and saw Yuan standing feet away from him. Mixed emotions filled him as he lay there, powerless.

"Shut up..." Yuan snapped. Yggdrasill glanced over, with a return snicker.

"Fighting to the death for the one you love, how pathetic," He sneered, as he elevated his left hand and began muttering the ancient elven language used for judgment.

"Yu-yuan.." Kratos whispered. Yuan's ears perked as he stood there, ready to face whatever hell Yggdrasill was going to cast. "i-i.. lo...ve you...don...t di...e," He whispered, and closed his eyes. Heart pounding, Yuan rose his blade and began to cast indignation.

"Judgment!" The familiar burning lights of judgment were cast upon Yuan as he dashed to the right, barely missing all but one which damaged his left leg once more. Fighting throw the pain, he rose his blade.

"Indignation!" He hollered back, casting the eternal lighting finishing move.

"You betray me and now fight me? I'm ashamed of you, Yuan." Yggdrasill spoke, taking a direct hit but feeling no damage. Not sure what was happening, Yuan raced towards Yggdrasill and swung at him, but he did not bleed. Did not flinch.

"You..." Yuan stood there, puzzled.

"If you would have thought before, you'd realize the only weapon that can destroy me if the eternal sword, but that's in my possession, see?" Yggdrasill grinned, as the enchanted glowing sword arose from it's resting spot and flew into his hands. "And it belongs to me." he declared.

"..." Yuan stood there, as he kneeled weakly, now injury taking effect. "I won't let us die here.. damn it!"

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you. I'll let you live to see the destruction of the world before I kill you," Yggdrasill grinned sending both Yuan and Kratos blasting through the teleportation at speeds un recordable. __

I'm so sorry Kratos, I've failed you yet again. If we get through this... no, when we get through this, I'll love you no matter what.. I'm not leaving you, not now.

AN:

Yes it's short, VERY SHORT, but this chapter had to be short. If it wasn't, it'd cut into the epilogue.. The last chapter is the epilogue thing that takes place right before the final battle with lloyd and pals. It has nothing to do with lloyd and pals tho, just yuan and kratos. So look forward to fluffi-ness and shonen-ai! Anyways, see ya laterz! And leave me a review, please :)


	10. Epilogue

here we go with the promised epilogue. And yes, as I promised, fluff and goodness. As yes, part of the first paragraph is from the last chapter, I did that on purpose.

Oh, and I'm contemplating on what story I'm writing after this. Not sure...

Emerald Flame  
Epilogue

Darkness is a sin itself. Twisting itself around your soul, crushing every good intention in your life to pieces. Crushing any hopes and dreams you ever had, and it leaves you with noting. Nothing except the feeling of disappointment and death. Darkness is something that can not be avoided, it's something that everyone must face. Whether you win or lose, it's up to you. But those who lose are forever haunted by the sins of their past, and death itself. Giving in is how you lose the fight. And once you lose the fight, you lose yourself in the process.

But the true savior of darkness is love. A priceless, and endless anecdote that can heal the weakest and fragile of hearts. A weightless feeling is exchanged for that of the broken and weak. The only way to come out victorious against the endless battle is to fall in love. Not a simple, casual love, but that eternal love, with that someone.

It was a few days after the final battle against the lord of cruxis. Managing to escape with their lives, both seraphim were transported safely to Heimdall, the village of the elves. After their past history, the elves easily let the two take refuge in the inn. However, when Yuan awoke for the first time in two days, a sudden feeling in his stomach told him something was wrong. Dreadfully wrong.

Lazily walking across the hall to where he remembered Kratos' room was, he banged his fist against. Swaying on his feet, still half asleep, he waited by the door. No response. Furrowing an eyebrow, the blue-haired seraphim knocked once more and whispered the name of his lover through the door. Still no response. Heart stopping, he pushed the door open. To his sudden surprise, the door freely swung open. It wasn't locked.

Stepping inside into the room, Yuan slowly learned the truth. Kratos wasn't there, not at all. Pulse rising a thousand beats, he stepped forward, looking around as if Kratos was just hiding. After a few futile attempts to find him, the seraphim sat down on the bed.

"You said you'd never leave," A bitter taste formed in Yuan's mouth as he noticed a note by the edge table. Stunned, he extended a hand and retrieved it. 

_Dear Yuan,_

After much consideration, I've decided upon a single act. As I have told you countless times before, the only way for a human to use the Eternal Sword is through the ring of pact. But after much calculating, another factor has fallen into play. The Pact of Origin that bounds Mithos to the sword. As you know, this pact is based on my very existence.

If you don't understand what I'm trying to say, I'll just come out and declare it... I'm going to give my life for the purpose of saving this world. I believe in Lloyd, and this is the only way for him to save it.

I'm sorry it had to come to this... I'm sorry I didn't say good-bye, but it'd be too painful. I will always remember you, in whatever trails come before me. ...I love you Yuan .

Kratos

"You...idiot," 

Was all the words that came out of the seraphim's mouth. Soul feeling like it had been ripped out, he sat there hopelessly. Tears trickled down his face as his body shook rapidly. Nothing felt right anymore, everything felt wrong. His true soul mate was giving up his life for the savior of the world. This couldn't be happening.

"You promised me, you fucking promised me!"

Reaching out in rage, Yuan struck down the nearest vase in anger. Frustration and despair combined, whirling together to form an unnamable type of emotion. Vase falling to the ground and smashing to pieces, Yuan just stood there. Bloody knuckles showed of his dead, and a ripped, bleeding heart was proof of this cruel sin.

"...you never let me say good-bye."

So he ran. As fast as he could possibly run. He ran away from everything, straight to the heart of the forest where he knew he'd find the limp and lifeless body of Kratos. If there was an award for running, he'd have won it. Remembering every path that led to the place of pact, he managed to increase speed, placing his faith in his heart.

Stopping once he reached the long twisting path that led to Origin's seal, his pulse slowed down. Mind flickering from fantasy and reality confused him. He wasn't usually like this. He was one to be stubborn, and strong-minded and not be tempted by emotions. But now? He was as broken down as any another human. This was where he learned the true meaning of 'love' and the feeling of losing the one closet to you.

_How does it feel knowing your cause of suffering is because of him  
_  
The words of Yggdrasill filled Yuan senses as he slowly made his way down the path. Was he really the source of all of Kratos' suffering? If he hadn't met him, would Kratos be happier? Would he still be alive. A single tear fell from the seraphim's face as he took another step forward.

_How much does it hurt you that he didn't come back for you?_

It was true. If he had really wanted to show Kratos he cared, he would have stopped him from giving up his life. That's what he believed. Not realizing he had down everything in his power to love Kratos, to show him there was hope for him, Yuan took a disdainful step forward. What was he really expecting up ahead? The bloody body of his former companion, rival, friend, and soul-mate?..

_And how does it feel knowing you'll never be loved?_

He didn't realize whatsoever that he had truly loved Kratos until it was too late. The countless years by his side, fighting against him or beside him, the pitty fights, the name-calling, and the heart ache. He didn't realize that he really loved him. Didn't realize that his true lover was with him all along, waiting, and hoping. A hope that would never be filled again.

"Kratos!"

Raising his sullen head from despair, Yuan's ears perked up as he heard the brunette's voice called a few feet ahead. Ducking behind the nearest bush, Yuan watched in horror as Kratos turned around, luxurious blue wings flapping, and pressed his hand against the stone. It was at that moment where Yuan realized how much he cared, how he would give it all away for Kratos. Now he finally understood how far this thing called 'love' ran, and how much it effected him. 

Kratos' body slowly began to fall backwards, from mana depletion. It was now or never, sink or swim. Gathering the countless years of unsettled feelings, the seraphim lunged forward and caught the auburn man in his arms. The only reasonable idea was to share his mana. Not just to save him, but as a sign of eternal love. For now on they were one. The same mana that ran through one's veins ran through the others. Each breath they took was in unison with another.

Cracking open an eye, Kratos glanced up at Yuan weakly. A gentle smile crossed his lips as he limply held him close. Nothing could separate them now, except for the ones behind them watching. Clearing his throat, Yuan cast a peeved look at Lloyd.

"Don't worry, I've given him some of my mana. Kratos will be fine."

"It seems I've failed to die once more."

Yuan's heart sank when Kratos uttered those words, but the look in his eyes made up for it. The glimmer of affection and gratitude shown brightly through them. Nothing seemed wrong at this moment anymore, it was as if all the eternal bruises he bore had magically healed away, leaving only good intentions. Both former Cruxis members were far too lost in their own worlds to realize Lloyd was addressing them. Throwing out any responses, they watched as Lloyd went to release the seal. And be rid of this curse that resided over to the two for years to come.

---Exactly one year later----

They were sitting adjacent from one another at a stone table in the heart of Derris-Kharlan. This once cold and forbidding place seemed to glow with good intentions and gentle caring. It was early morning, and the two were having their usual morning beverage. This planet provided much to do, if they wanted a complete life, and to rid of any memories of Mithos.

"Hey, Yuan."

Yuan glanced over and noticed Kratos was starring at him. Cocking his head to the left, the blue haired seraphim nodded lightly and laced his fingers together and placed his cup on the table in front of him. Clearing his throat he answered softly.

"Yea?"

"I want to show you something, here come with me."

Both seraphim stood up. Kratos eyed Yuan to come over. A little puzzled, Yuan agreed and walked over to him. Taking his hand in his, Kratos led the way to the castle they had renamed "Estrian" which was ancient elven language for 'savior.' Still in wonderment, Yuan agreeably followed Kratos inside and to the depths of it.

It was around ten moments before Kratos stopped before a wooden door. Raising an eyebrow, Yuan shook his head in confusion. Letting go of Kratos' hand,. he just starred at the door. Was it there before? Or was this one of the additions Kratos was working on? Becoming confused, Yuan reached out to open it, but Kratos stopped him momentarily.

"Remember what I promised you?"

Thoughts crossed Yuan's mind uneasily. Had he really forgotten Kratos' promise? Unsure, Yuan shook his head slowly, almost embarrassed that he hadn't remembered. A large grin and smile crossed Kratos' lips as he took Yuan's hand in his and starred deeply at the emerald eyes that watched him innocently.

"This room bears no past, only a brighter future."

He opened the door and led his companion inside. There sat an elegant room, half for dining pleasures and half for sleeping purposes. The table seemed to be hand crafted from Kratos, along with the two cherry wood chairs that were set up nicely at the table. A roaring fireplace crackled from the other half of the room where sat a large queen size bed. As if this was a reminder, a graceful smile spread across Yuan's face.

"I promised you a romantic dinner and night, did I not?"

"Kratos... I don't know what to say." Complete bliss filled Yuan as he stood there, hand in hand with his eternal lover.

"No, don't say anything." Kratos gently moved Yuan's face to his and planted a chaste kiss upon his lips. His tonuge lovingly searched his companion's in signs of any motives ahead. Wrapping his arms around Kratos, Yuan deepened the kiss but broke away. Even angels have to breathe.

"You did this all, for me?"

"Yes, let this be the beginning of a whole new life for us, Yuan. One that starts in the mind and soul, and ends with the heart." Kratos whispered softly.

And so did start a whole new life. Two complete opposites who found love in the most unsuspected places. Two souls forever interwined by the blood running through their veins, and the compassion in their hearts. No flame nor storm could break this durable thing called love. When there's only one person for you in this whole world, and you've finally found them, it's the start of the rest of your life.

AN:

Finally. Hopefully this didn't disappoint, I tried my best and had a few friends go over this to make sure it was good enough for the epilogue. As before, I went through the dialogue countless times in attempts to keep both Yuan and Kratos in character. I tried to put my own spin on the Origin seal by not boring you with the releasing stuff. And I spent a few days contemplating on the end, and finally found it with Kratos' promise of the romantic dinner and night. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed reading this. Stories from me in the future? I'm not quite sure. Eitherway, you'll be seeing my face again. Please leave a review, and thanks for taking time to read this story._  
_


End file.
